L'aventure continue
by Littleletis
Summary: Une fanfic à partir des livres Harry Potter. L'après HP, Malfoy & cie. Un nouveau directeur, de nouveaux personnages mais toujours la même rivalité entre Serpentard et les autres maisons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

SERPENTARD !

Eh oui... Lucy avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle était heureuse d'être dans la même maison que ses parents ! La famille Jones au grand complet était allée à Serpentard, autant dire que si Lucy échappait à la règle, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne faisait plus partie intégrante de la famille de sorcier ! Elle avait tant espéré la lettre d'invitation pour l'école de sorcier Poudlard. Elle en avait marre de voir son frère, Josh, lui joué des tours avec sa baguette... Lui en était déjà à sa 3ème année. Seigneur !

Ce qu'elle était contente de pouvoir enfin entrer dans cette endroit si selecte, si... sorcier ! Cette école où voyageait fantômes, professeur avec des chapeaux pointus, des gamins faisant que des bétises avec leur baguette, des livres ressources qu'elle allait lire avec beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait aussi, malheureusement, les trois autres maisons... Gryffonfor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Elle redoutait de finir dans l'une de ses maisons si... impur ! Ce n'était que les sangs mélés qui allaient là dedans. Elle, était de sang pur : ses deux parents étaient sorciers et elle en était fière !

Avant de rentrer à l'école, elle avait fait les emplettes avec sa mère, Shaola. Elle avait acheté chaudron, baguette, ingrédients de potions et une chouette gris souris nommée Houya. Sa mère l'avait prévenue que cela allait être dur, mais il fallait que sa fille soit brillante et ne se fasse pas remarquer trop souvent car, les serpentards avaient souvent mauvaise réputation à cause de ce débile, Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il était parti de l'école ! Ce temps là était révolu maintenant. C'était le professeur Ritwatch qui était directeur. Il y avait les directeurs de maisons : madame Jetkitch pour Serdaigle, madame Synclar pour Poufsouffle, monsieur Youtslaka pour Gryffondor et enfin, monsieur Jouflya pour Serpentard. Il avait l'air sombre et froid, mais apparemment, il savait comment gérer sa maison afin qu'elle gagne la coupe des quatre maisons, cela faisait 2 fois qu'elle l'a gagnait. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis l'épisode Potter et les serpentard était fièrs de ça !

Lucy espérait faire la fierté de ses parents, de sa maison et de son professeur. Elle avait lu quelques livres déjà pour s'avancer. Elle n'allait pas être à la traine comme tous les premières année habituels Non, elle voulait vraiment faire de son mieux et être la meilleure. Elle allait dépasser son abruti de frère.

Lucy retira le choixpeau qui attribuait une maison à chaque élève et allait s'installer à l'immense table des Serpentard. Les quatre tables des quatre maisons étaient alignées dans une grande salle. Elle portait très bien son nom : la Grande salle. C'était là qu'elle allait mangé tous les jours qui allait suivre celui-ci. Elle toisa son maître de maison. Elle espérait lui prouver qu'elle était bien faite pour être dans cette maison ! Elle avait tant de chose à apprendre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un cours pas comme les autres.

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Lucy était l'une des premières levée dans la salle commune. Elle commença à lire son livre « Défense face aux êtres maléfiques ». Il restait 15 minutes avant le cours de défense. Les première année étaient en retard, ils venaient tous de se réveiller et passaient un à un à la salle de bain. Il y avait même des petits gamins qui ne se lavaient même pas... Rah ces débiles !

Lucy s'avançait vers la salle de classe. Elle avait, dans son sac, un cahier de note, des parchemins, des plumes, son livre et de l'encre. Elle s'ennuyait devant la porte encore fermée à clé, apparemment à l'aide d'un sortilège. En effet, il n'y avait pas de serrures. Lucy s'assit alors devant la porte et ouvrit son livre. Des cris venaient de loin, des rires. On aurait dit un phoque de loin... Un groupe de première année venait de débarquer dans le couloir. Ils portaient la tenue de l'école mais... En bleu. Serdaigle. Ils avaient donc cours avec les Serdaigle, super !

La porte s'ouvrit et un professeur de taille moyenne se plaça devant eux. La trentaine, un costume gris foncé et une cape noir.

Veuillez entrer je vous prie. Et pas de bruits ! Mélangez-vous s'il vous plait... Pas d'histoire de maison dans cette classe...

Lucy entra dans la salle et se mit au deuxième rang. Se mélanger? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce professeur? Celui qui voulait allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle et c'était tout. Malheureusement, un élève de Serdaigle vint s'asseoir. Le malheureux ! Il sembla que ce soit lui qui avait un rire de phoque.

Salut, dit-il sur un ton timide.

Bonjour, répondit-elle, en regardant le tableau sur lequel le professeur notait le nom du chapitre qu'ils allaient étudier ce matin.

Euh... Tu es...

A Serpentard.

Euh oui.

Lucy attendit une réponse car le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle tourna alors la tête afin d'écouter le cours sur les sorts de défense afin de créer un bouclier. Ce cours n'allait pas beaucoup intéressé Lucy car elle connaissait déjà ce sortilège, il manquait juste la pratique. Lucy pris tout de même quelques notes, tout comme son voisin, distrait par ses camarades.

Allez ! Dis ! Comment tu la trouves? Hein? chuchota un blond.

Allez, elle est plutôt mignonne ! Lance-toi ! Murmura un gamin au cheveux châtain.

Le garçon ne répondait pas. Il écoutait, non, buvait les paroles du professeur Filytu. Il pris 1 mètre de rouleau de parchemin de notes ! A croire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort... D'ailleurs, pour en être sûre, Lucy lui posa la question.

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce sort vu toutes tes notes...

Oh si, j'ai un frère en 2 année et il m'a déjà montré ce sortilège.

Alors... Pourquoi tu ne prends pas moins de notes?

Parce que j'essaie d'éviter les questions de mes... camarades.

Ceux-ci, se reconnaissant, rirent de plus belle. Ils pouffaient devant le professeur qui les remarqua :

Messieurs, pourriez-vous arrêter d'ennuyer mes futurs bons élèves et tentez de leur ressembler un petit peu? Par hasard... en prenant quelques notes?

Les deux idiots rougirent et se mirent alors à prendre note des dernières phrases du professeur. Le cours se termina, le garçon me suivi pour quelques mètres et tourna dans un couloir. Je me dirigeai vers la classe de potion.


End file.
